A need exists for a system for spraying metal particulates onto objects to form coatings and the like thereon.
A need exists for a system for forming metal particulate coatings that are at least partially bonded to objects.
A need exists for a system for forming metal particulate coatings that impart one or more physical properties to the object onto which they are coated.
A need exists for a system for forming metal particulate coatings on objects without emitting volatile organic compounds.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.